Hogwarts, 6th year
by AnagramRCA
Summary: Ginny's account on what happened during her 6th year at Hogwarts, when the trio went to look for Horcruxes. Her and Draco were left behind.... DraGin fic.
1. Hurt

RCA: I know I'm blonde on the inside...

RMX: Yes you are.

RCA: You didn't tell me that eating a corndog and typing a story was wrong!

RMX: And now you have greasy keys, and your K and Q key are sticky.

RCA: Shut up, anyway...I still don't own Harry Potter, and yeah.

RMX: Review!

RCA: And you can pretend I give you cake!

She looked at the stars, her brown eyes out of focous. Her red hair twisted in the wind, and her face was tear-stained. She sat on the ground, a note in her hand and a weigh on her heart. She let fresh tears fall off her cheeks and onto her shirt, but she wiped them away. The sky gave a rumble and a flash of light shot across the sky. It began to sprinkle, and an arm picked her up off the ground. Ginny gave a squeal but cried once she saw Draco Malfoy carrying her to the castle. He carried her through the hollow halls and right into his room. Ginny remained quiet as he put her on the couch. Draco poured them both a drrink and handed her some. He sipped some, but Ginny staired at the crackling fire.

"Ginny, are you all right?" He asked. Ginny absentmindedly nodded. Draco sat next to her and put an arm around her. She closed her eyes. She tried to stand but he heald her tightly. She opened her eyes.

"Am I even allowed in here?" Ginny asked. Draco smiled.

"I say you are." Draco smirked. Ginny smiled but frowned quickly. There were footsteps outside the quiet dorm, they seemed to echo. Ginny nearly screamed when the shadow under the doorway and knocked. Draco sucked in his laughter and asked who it was.

"Draco, let me in." Pansy whimpered. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Not now Pansy," Draco shouted, "I'm kind of busy, at the moment."

Ginny giggled when Pansy squealed in fury and stomped off. Draco put down his glass and looked at Ginny hungrily. Ginny gulped and staired back into his blue-gray eyes, she felt sucked in. Before she knew it, Draco was kissing her neck. She thought_, what would Harry say? He's off fighting Moldy Shorts at the moment, and I'm here alone. With the ferret king. But what is going to happen if he comes back and finds me here. Heck, what happens when a professor comes in and sees this._ Ginny didn't notice the fact that Draco had taken his shirt off and Ginny was now on top. She looked at him, suddenly never wanting anything else. She put her face to his and kissed.

RMX: Shortness...

RCA: Totally short, but more chapters up soon. I really don't want to finish On The Run, so I may not update, but take it off and finish it later. My math teacher hates me and High School registration is hard. Anyway, Review and you get fake cake.


	2. Unknown

RCA: No ownage on HP, I think I forgot the disclaimer on ch 1.

RMX: I think you did...

Ginny opened her eyes, but closed them immediatly. The sun was right in her eyes. She moaned and tried to turn over but two masculin arms were wrapped around her body. Her eyes shot open and she was looking right in the face of Draco Malfoy. She gasped, and he woke up. He looked at her and smiled,

"Good mornin' Red." He murmured. Ginny, her eyes wide open, gasped again. She felt like a traitor. Ginny looked away and grabbed her underclothes, hanging off the bedpost. Draco looked dissapointed, but smirked. She ran around the room looking for her clothes, and once found, looked at Draco confused.

"How do I get out? I'm not supposed to be down here!" Ginny sighed and sank on the couch. Draco put on a pair of green boxers and stood in front of her. He looked happy. Ginny knew that he was up to somthing.

"You don't. And if you do, a student could find you and get you in trouble." Draco said. Ginny felt her face go white; Draco, looking pleased, got dressed and sat next to Ginny. She felt his fingers slip on her shoulder and under her shirt, but withdrew them when there was another knock on the door. He pushed Ginny in the closet and opened the door. Ginny peaked throught he crack of the door, and saw Severus Snape.

He began to whisper somthing in Draco's ear and Draco ran out of the room with him. Ginny sat in the closet, for what seemed hours, but only minutes, and Draco came back. He closed the door behind him and ushered for Ginny to follow him. She came out of the closet and heard the lock click. Draco had a map of the school, it had several writings on it, some Death Eater names on it. Ginny didn't ask questions, but wanted to. Draco knew what she was thinking.

"The names don't matter, their all of Snape's stuff. Where do you want to be?" Draco said quickly. Ginny opened her mouth but didn't say anything.

"What's this for?" Ginny asked weakly. Draco looked at her.

"If you get pregnate, then you have to be hidden somewhere. And I know you'll get pregnate."

"How do you know?" Ginny whispered. Draco looked at her matter-of-factly.

"Because I don't use my dark magic, it undoes any spell and comes out when...well." Draco looked back at the map. Ginny looked at him whth her mouth hanging open. He felt his pale face turn red.

"And why didn't you tell me!" Ginny screamed in anger. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Because, the Dark Lord is going to kill me and my father will bring me back himself to kill me if I don't have an heir."

"But, Malfoy! I really...crap. Why me?" Ginny murmured in fury. Draco smiled weakly.

"Pansy is a skank, and every other Slytherin would be proud. I wanted someone who would carry my child, even though they hated me and raise it like a good kid. Pansy wouldn't care. And Slytherins are Slytherins."

"I will take care of it, but raise it to be different. It'll never know that your the father, never." Ginny said, fighting back tears. She stood up and walked over to the fireplace. She was erupted in green flames, and popped back in the Gryffindor common room. She knew it was wrong, but she went up to a seventh year Gryffindor. He looked at her and took her up to the boys dorm. Ginny knew Harry wouldn't care, _as much_, if it was a Gryffindor's child she carried, but might kill if it was Draco's.

Ginny snuck out of the dorm, leaving the sleeping Gryffindor on his bed. His brown hair was messed up and he was tangled up in his blanket. Ginny knew it was Draco's child, but she felt better, in a manner of speaking. Ginny fell on her bed, in the girls dorm. She felt her eyes well up in tears, and she let herself cry.

Harry wasn't here to hold her, Ron wasn't here to kill the ferret, and Hermione wasn't here to help her. All she had was Lacie, and she had been with Tyler for the past week, trying to spend her time with him. She really loved him, but couldn't have him yet. The war wasn't over, it was just beginning.

RCA: Cliff hanger! And a cut off!

RMX: They mean the same thing!

RCA: Oh... new chapters up soon...


	3. Mistake

RCA: Here it is...don't now how many chapters there are gonna be. Don't you think 98.5 The Beat is the best raido station ever? Oh yeah, still now having ownage on HP.

RMX: Yeah. Read and Review please!

She had written to Harry, he had to know. But she hadn't told her the truth. Draco was hanging around her more, pushing anyone who was making fun of Ginny. The sstudents began to whisper and the rumors filled the school before lunch the next day. Ginny skipped lunch, and went up to the Owlery to send Harry the letter,

_Harry,_

_I thought you should know. I'm pregnant._

_Ginny_

She sent the letter with a black owl and slowly walked back to the castle. Draco came up behind her and put his arm around her. Ginny sighed and pushed his arm away.

"Shove off." Ginny murmured angrily. Draco looked at her, but didn't leave.

"Why," Draco demanded, "I knocked up up and I'm gonna stick with you." Ginny looked at him and stopped. The students cleared the hall out and the hall must've dropped 10 degreese. Draco looked around and back into her brown eyes.

"I've not been knocked up. I haven't had mor-" But Ginny stopped her sentence, and her stomace. Draco cleaned up the mess with his wand and looked at her mockingly.

"I also haven't eaten, in a day or two." Ginny whispered. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to the Hospital Wing. The nurse looked from Ginny to Draco and ushered them to a bed.

"Sit. Sit, and eat this." The nurse said quickly. She handed Ginny a cracker, and Ginny put the cracker in her mouth and swallowed. It was barely down when she lost it, all over Draco. He looked at Madam Pomfrey and she waved her wand at him. He was cleaned up. Ginny bit her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders, innocently.

The nurse handed her a potion and Ginny, unwillingly, drank it. It stayed down longer, but Pomfrey held up a bag and caught the sick. She dissapeared into her office and returned moments later. Ginny closed her eyes and sighed. Draco sat back in the chair and put his hands behind his head, proudly. Ginny looked at him and slapped him across the face.

"Mr.Malfoy. Take this." Pomfrey said. Draco walked ran to Ginny and barely caught her, and handed her the note before she dissapeared in the Gryffindo common room. The seventh year she had...you know, was actually beginning to like her. His name was Adian Jonson and his blue eyes were like Draco's, that is why Ginny chose him. He hugged her and she murmured about not feeling well, before running up to the girls dorm and looking at the wrinkled paper.

_Due- May, 18th 2008. _

Ginny felt betrayed. It was only September, and she was going to be so fat, and rumored about. She read further,

_Father- Draco Malfoy._

_Mother- Ginny Weasley._

She began to cry. Her salty tears falling on the paper, but she continued to read,

_Gender(s)- Boy & Girl._

Ginny looked at the paper and touched her flat stomace. She felt so, odd. She was going to have twins, and she felt odd. Draco had done this to her, and now she was twin filled. She stood up and looked at the fireplace, wondering if she should floo him or not. Ginny walked over to the fireplace, note in hand, and was erupted in green smoke.

She appeared in Draco's room, and once he saw her, Draco jumped off the bed and ran to her. She felt a tear roll down her pale cheek as she handed him the paper. He looked at the paper and then back at her. She frowned and collapsed on the floor. Draco gasped as he read the twins part. Ginny was sobbing on the floor, Draco bent down to heave her up and put her on the bed. Ginny looked at him, her mascara running down her face. He gave her a mourningful look and opened his mouth,

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"Don't. I have to bear it, but I'm only here to ask you one thing." Ginny whispered.

"What?" Draco asked, softly rubbing her black cheek.

"Why me..."

RCA: I ended this one weird, I know. But it's dramatic!

RMX: It really is. And haha, I know the ending!

RCA: Don't rub it in...cake to reviewers!


	4. Love

RCA: Some reviewer called me evil, and I know I am:) This is really gonna make you mad if--

RMX: Don't tell them!

RCA: OK!

Some time passed, three monthes to be exact and Ginny's skinny tummy grew. Bowling ball sized. Pansy cussed her out every time she saw her, Draco was always there. Anytime someone even whispered somthing, Draco was there. Ginny knew she couldn't, but she liked him. Harry had mailed her back:

_What? Who's kid? I can't believe you! Don't owl back because they almost found us. Just tell me when I see you, if I ever do._

_-Harry_

Ginny cried when she found the letter, and unwillingly, showed it to Draco. He didn't care, but acted like he did. Ginny became clingy.

Ginny often was in Draco's room. He let her sleep in his bed, while he slept on the couch. He never left her alone, either. But one problem was Goyle. He had a thing for Ginny, and one night when Ginny was sleeping and Draco was reading by the fireplace, in the Slytherin common room, Goyle snuck in.

Ginny felt a hand on her cheek, and assumed it was Draco. She opened one eye and squealed in fright when she saw Goyle's ugly face. He put his hand over her mouth and got really close to her face.

"If you scream," He threatened, "You won't be pregnant with that kid anymore. Even if it is my best friends mistake." Ginny began to cry, silently. Goyle removed his hand and kissed Ginny's forehead. She screamed, very faintly. Goyle's wand was up against her neck. She sucked in another cry, and tryed not to move. He put his hand over her bowling ball sized stomace and felt it.

"Please, don't" Ginny whimpered. Goyle smiled evily and removed his wand. He pushed in up against her stomace and she whimpered. His wand began to burn her, and she cried. Not for herself, but for her babies.

"What the frick do you think you're doing?" Draco's voice came up from behind Goyle. Ginny looked up and smiled when she saw Draco's angry face. He looked at Ginny calmly and at Goyle angrily. Goyle looked up at his best friend and shrugged.

"She's not your wife, so I can do whatever I want..." Goyle said relaxed. Ginny wiped away her tears and grabbed her stomace. She knew somthing was up, a sharp pain was in her legs. Goyle stood up and got really close to her face again.

"I hope your baby dies. Or I'll kill it."

Ginny knew what to do, and she did it. Her fist right in Goyle's face. He jumped back and heald his bleeding nose. Draco kicked Goyle in the thigh and big guy fell to the ground. Draco pushed him out of the room and ran to Ginny's aid. She was covered in blood. Draco cleaned her up and hugged her. She cried and cried. Draco hugged and hugged. It was past three when she finally, out of exhaustion, fell on the pillow...asleep. Draco looked at her sleeping figure and sighed.

_I never thought I would defend you Red,_ He thought,_ I think I love you. Hmm..._

Draco flooed out of the room and appeared in his room, at the Malfoy Manor. He dug through the drawers and pulled out a small red box. He smiled and stepped back in the fireplace; and once back in his room at Hogwarts, put the box in Ginny's bag with a note and crawled in the bed with her and fell asleep himself.

RCA: I am so evil. More cliff hangers. I hat 'em but you gotta keep the reviewers, who get fake cake, intrested.

RMX: I thought I knew the ending, but this it twisted. And what about your new story?

RCA: Oh yeah, as soon as I'm done with this, my new story Girl is gonna be posted.

RMX: Keep your eyes peeled and review so you can get imaginative cake.

RCA: Yay!


	5. Lost

Somthing was different that week. Ginny's once big tummy, grew smaller. She felt empty, per se. Draco had a gastly look on his face, from that night. Ginny was in the library with Lacie, one evining, when she felt somthing round and fuzzy in her bag. She gripped it and pulled it out. It was a small red box, with a tiny note scribbled to a peice of parchment. Lacie stopped writing and looked up, Ginny looked at Lacie with her face red. Lacie smiled.

"Who's it from?" Lacie asked, as if she already knew the answer. Ginny opened the box, and put a hand over her mouth. Inside was a ring, a huge diamond ring. The ring itself was a green snake, twisting itself around while holding the red diamond. She felt a tear drip down her cheek. Ginny handed the box to Lacie, and read the note:

_Even if you say no, keep the ring._

_Draco_

Ginny grabbed the box from Lacie, packed up her stuff and ran straight for the Gryffindor common room to floo to Draco's room.

She threw her stuff down on her bed and jumped in the fireplace and jumped right back out. In the fireplace, was Lucius Malfoy. He pushed Ginny on the bed and grabbed her hand. He looked at the ring and smirked. Ginny pulled her hand away and crawled to her headboard.

"My son has, against my orders, asked you to marry him. And you accepted." Lucius drawled. Ginny felt tears in her eyes, but she wasn't going to cry in front of him. He continued,

"And I am dreadfully sorry about the loss of _his_ child, but I am aware you still have one left."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny said. She sat up and felt her eyes being pushed to the limit with tears. Lucius realized this and acted on it.

"And I give you...my blessings." Lucius looked for her reaction, only to find her breaking with tears. Ginny turned away and pushed her face in a pillow. Lucius laughed awkwardly, and murmurd that he was just kidding.

"You will never have my blessings." Lucius drawled on as he flooed out. Draco flooed in immediatly afterwards and rushed to her side.

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. Draco was sitting on her bed, holding her as she cried. He wasn't even as pale as he seemed against the green. Ginny cried as he slowly picked her up off the bed and in the fire, flooed to his room at the Manor. He put her on the green, silky sheets and left the room; he brought back two cups of hot cocoa. Ginny took it with a shaky hand, and took a small sip. Draco did the same and stayed up the rest of the night as she cried.

"Why!" She screamed. She threw the cup on the floor, not caring that it shattered and glass went flying everywhere, and hit her fist against the mirror. Her hand began to bleed, and Draco flicked his wand. The cut instantly seeled up and Ginny looked at him, blood all over her face. Draco grabbed her by the arm and held it tightly. She screamed out and cried. They sunk to the floor and Draco waited, letting his own tears fall, for her to finally give up and hug him back.

"Draco, I'm sorry. Last night was..." Ginny rolled over on the sheets and looked inot Draco's blue-gray eyes and put her hand on his chest. She fiddled with his gold cross and snuggled closer to him. Draco kissed her forehead and brushed her sleeve. They had been up all night and the rest of the morning, just thinking. About the little boy they had lost. The sheet Madam Pomfrey had given Ginny had only the baby girl on it, Ginny had become paler than Draco and had cried herself sick.

"I told you it was ok, I fixed the mirror and the puddles of sick. It's fine." Draco whispered, his lips against her forehead. She sighed and put her hand over the cross. She turned over, her back facing him. He draped his arm around her and took a deep breath. Ginny rubbed her eyes.

"I can't believe Goyle killed him. I don't know-" Ginny breathed. She crawled to the side of the bed and flung her legs over. "What did he do that for?"

Draco crawled to her side and rubbed her shoulder softly. Ginny shrugged him off and picked up her ring. She twisted the shining diamond on her ring finger. Draco took her hand and kissed it. Ginny smiled and looed back in his eyes.

"So would you marry me?" Draco asked. Ginny frowned and looked out the window. She looked back at his eyes, there was no emotion in his eyes. She opened her mouth to say her response...

RCA: I am truly evil.

RMX: Poor Ginny.

RCA: I must have reviews to continue my stories...so please do.

RMX: And lots of fake cake and no ownage on HP.


	6. Flat

RCA: I am not evil, nor stupid in the great art of writing Draco/Ginny fanfics.

RMX: If you say so.

RCA: Stop being so annoying!

RMX: I'm busy writing a naruto thingy.

RCA: I hate naruto, but we all have opinions. So deal with it.

RMX: No ownage on HP, nor fake cookies with icing.

RCA: That was so my line...grrr. JK!

Ginny Weasley walked out of her dorm and into the arms of her boyfriend. Scratch that. In the arms of her husband, Draco Malfoy. He caught her and stood her upright before continuing to walk with a Slytherin 7th year. Ginny looked back at him and continued towards the library, where she met Collin. Lacie was no longer part of her life. Ginny had said her goodbyes to her old friend when she left with Trevor, to find refuge from Voldemort.

Draco stayed with Ginny and her still growing belly. Draco kept his word, and told naught a soul of this. Ginny kept it low saying that it was an old friends. He needed an heir and she would give him one. Ginny got out her book and began to write the contense of the first page down, when Draco walked in and flicked her in the back of the head. He sat next to her, as she rubbed her head.

"Dumbeldore wanted me to replace Snape, when the war is over. And if I'm still alive..."

"But you will be." Ginny reasured him by putting a hand on his cheek. Collin realized it was time to go, and he left. Ginny moved closer to Draco, who adjusted so that he was facing her.

"He said since it was going to be your final year and I would be teaching and that since it's my kid...that you could live with me on the weekends. You know, as long as you floo in." Draco said. He looked into Ginny's cinnamon eyes and suddently told her to follow him.

"Follow me." He whispered. Ginny looked at him but followed. Draco walked her down to the dungeons and right up to a portrait on the left of the walkway. Ginny looked at it, and then at Draco. He looked from her to the portrait of his great-great-great-great grandfather.

"Say your full first name." Draco urged. Ginny looked at the old man in the frame and sighed. She hated her first name.

"Ginerva." Ginny said. The portrait swung open reveling a small flat. Ginny entered and followed Draco around the place. The living room was as big as a living room should be, and it was a reddish theme. Ginny rubbed her hands on the sofa, it was as soft as silk.

She smiled and followed him to the kitchen. It had muggle appliances such as the refridgerator and stove and a microwave. Ginny looked at the stainless steel and sighed at it's beauty. He let her go in their bedroom, it was green. The king sized bed and the soft green walls made Ginny feel right at home like in Draco's dorm room. There was a bathroom in the hallway, along with an office/study. There were two desks and two chairs and two of everything. Ginny sat in her chair and motioned for Draco to come closer.

"Come here, Draco. She's moving." Draco put his hand over her belly and gasped when he felt his small heir moving around in her. She smiled.

"Is this what you feel all the time?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded and he pulled her out of the chair and up to a door next to their bedroom. "Suprise." Draco opened the door and led her in. The room was light pink and yellow, with a crib in the center and toys everywhere else. Ginny began to cry.

"This is amazing honey." Ginny whispered when he hugged her tightly. Draco loved the feel of her and the smell of her and the rest of her. Ginny pushed away from Draco and told him she was going to pack her items, seeing that they were going to live there for a while.

Ginny ran up to her room and began to grab her things. She packed most of her clothes, seeing that she was living there over the summer as well so that Draco could learn the things for Potions Professor. She opened a drawer in hope of finding her favorite picture but found a tiny note, covered in dry tears and rain. She unfolded it and read it slowly,

_Ginny_

_I'm not comming back, but stay mine._

_Harry_

She remembered the note from that raining evining and felt a hot tear on her cheek. Harry still thought she was his, but she wasn't. She was now, or soon to be, Mrs. Ginerva Molly Mafloy. She continued to think as she packed and flooed her luggage to Draco's room...

RCA: Hahaha.

RMX: Evil writer!

RCA: Yay! More suspense! It's like in my spanish class, a mistery is called a Vidermisteria. It's hard to pronounce...

RMX: RCA has finally become a betareader!

RCA: Oh yeah, I signed up this afternoon.

RMX: Keep reading, especially me!

RCA: You wish, you naruto shipper! (I hate naruto but BFF's have different opinions!)

RMX: Review and you get fake carrots, Just Kidding! You get fake cookies with icing!

RCA: And M&MS!


	7. Kidnapped

RCA: This is _somewhat_ like the 7th HP book, but I changed it. This part of the story does have spoilers, BTW!

RMX: And no ownage w/ HP! So, you can't get mad at us because we warned you!

"Ginny, honey. Wake up." Draco whispered, shaking her gently. She woke up rather irritated.

"What?"

"He's here, you need to leave." Draco said. Ginny sat up and put a hand over her stomace; seeing that she was almost 8 monthes pregnant, she felt a sharp pain in her back. Draco helped her out of the bed.

"Ahh!" Ginny gasped, grabbing her shirt and pulling at it. She began to cry, as if in immense pain. Draco's face turned even paler than it was before. Ginny's face turned red. She fell back on the bed and began to do her lamaze breathing. Draco rushed out of the room. Ginny couldn't believe it. She felt the contractions comming as her spine tingled with pain. She arched her back and sceamed.

Draco returned moments later with Lacie. Ginny looked at her friend and cried as she felt another contraction sear through her boned.

"Why are you here?" Ginny screamed. Lacie whipped her wand and the bed turned into a hospital bed and the room became sound proof. Lacie put on some gloves.

"Draco, you need to be...uh. Go hold Ginny's hand!" Lacie shouted. Draco followed her lead, his face was paler than ever. Lacie conjured up a gown for Ginny to wear, but had Draco turn around because Ginny didn't want him to see her. Once the gown was on, Lacie told Ginny to push. Ginny looked at her, glaring daggers.

"What?!" Ginny screamed. She arched up her back and pushed. Lacie rolled her eyes.

"Just try!" Draco agreed. Ginny sighed and grabbed his hand and closed her tear brimmed eyes. She pushed,

"Wow, Ginny." Lacie said. She handed the baby to her underaged friend and cleaned up. She gave her friend one last look and ran out of the room. Ginny looked at the baby girl and smiled softly. Lacie had been trained by her mother to be a nurse, while she was gone. Some things some in handy.

"She's georgeous, and to think. I made that!" Draco boasted. Ginny looked at him, icily.

"I helped, well, actually..." Ginny corrected. There was a loud bang outside, and the baby started to cry.

"Let me floo her to my mother, she'll watch her." Draco announced over the baby cry. Ginny handed him the baby and he erupted in the green smoke. He came back a few minutes later.

"How is she?" Ginny asked, putting her hair in a ponytail. Draco put on his cloak and they walked out of the room together.

"The baby's fine, and my father's not there so she's safe with my mother." Draco said quickly. They walked past the great hall. Ginny looked out of the door and saw the epic battle of the two sides. The war seemed to stop as they looked around. The evil side expected Draco and the good side expected Ginny. They stood at the steps, and looked at the killing of both sides. In the middle of the fighting, Ginny saw Harry Potter. Draco looked around and saw his fellow Slytherins. They came up to the steps and looked at the pair.

"Ginny, come away from him!" Harry shouted. There was a loud banging sound as a chunk of the school fell to the ground. Ginny took a step back and looked at the death eaters. They were doing the same.

"Get away from that blood traitor, Draco!" screamed Goyle. He looked at Ginny and smirked. "So, you killed your other kid? Good job Draco."

"I didn't know it was your child, Malfoy?" Harry shouted. Draco's cheeks were pink, he didn't want Goyle and Potter to both gang up on him and his wife.

"Well, now you know! And stay away from Ginny!" Draco advised.

"She's not yours!" Harry snapped. He climed the steps to Ginny and took her right hand. Harry looked at her rings and his mouth dropped.

"Actually, she is." Draco said. Ginny pulled her hand away and grabbed Draco's arm. He pushed her behind him and whipped out his wand. Harry already had his but he put it in front of him.

"You lying skank. I leave for a few monthes and you get with him!" Harry screamed in furry. His face, covered with blood and mud, shrivled up and his mouth formed a line. Harry murmured a spell, Draco pushed Ginny out of the way and he fell on her. The death eaters ran sparate ways and continued to fight.

"Stop it Harry! Please!" Ginny screamed in pain. Draco had pushed her down the stairs on purpose to save her from the spell. She took out her own wand and ran to find her friends.

She ran and ran throughout the spells and cussing and screaming, but she didn't stop until she slammed into a death eater. She screamed and fell backwards, tripping over her own feet and falling to the ground. The death eater turned and faced Ginny. She could only see his mouth, because the shadow cast from this hood covered his face. He smiled an evil smile and picked Ginny up by the arm. She screamed, but in all the commotion, nobody could or would hear. The death eater carried her off to the forest and they dissapparated to the place Voldemort was hiding.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Voldemort's voice rang throught the Shrieking Shack. Ginny looked around the room, but could see nothing. Then, out of the shadows, came Voldemort. The Dark Lord. His presents made the contractions seem like ice cream. He slowly walked over to the death eater and then to Ginny.

He touched her face and her skin immediatly goosebumped. He reminded her of Draco, his touch like an ice pack to her skin. Voldemort purred at her goosebumps, he picked up her right hand. He looked at the ring, and smiled a wicked smile.

"Well, waht do we have here? It seems Mrs. Malfoy is here to join us. Thank you Lucius, for bringing the young heiress to me. She is next, _or first,_ in line." Voldemort said. Lucius apparated out, Voldemort put his hand over Ginny's back and ushered her over to a doorway. "Get dressed in the outfit Wormtail gives you and then come back out. Do it or Mr. Malfoy will be finding your body in his bed tomorrow."

Ginny walked through the door and took the outfit from the ratty man's hands. She shooed him out and stripped herself down to her underclothings. The shirt was a spagetti strap, green and silky. The bottom was a skimpy skirt, it was also green, and mid-thigh boots. This wasn't a good day, Ginny realized as she walked out of the room in the outfit.

Voldemort purred once again and grabbed her arm. He kissed her hand and led her to the grounds of Hogwarts. Ginny felt her face go red as Draco and Harry looked at her and dropped both their wands. They immediatly shook hands, as if in a truce, and planned their next move. Ginny felt the tears running down her face as Voldemort touched her lower back. She thought hard at what Volemorts next move was, but what could it be?

"Witches and wizards!" Volemort bargained, "I am going to kill this girl. I want Harry Potter or she will die. You have one hour."

Ginny's mouth fell open, and tears began to fall down her face. Lacie came running up to Ginny, but didn't fall back at Voldemort's stare.

"Ginny!" Lacie cried. Ginny tried to reach for Lacie, but Voldemort cast a spell that made a bubble appear around them. Ginny fell to the ground, and screamed. Harry and Draco came up to the bubble, offering everything for the return of Ginny.

"I'll offfer myself." Harry finally whispered. Voldemort smiled and led Draco, Harry an Ginny to the forest. Once hidden by the trees, Voldemort called out for Lucius. A black dust cloud appeared out of thin air and Lucius grabbed Ginny.

"Take her to wherever, and I can deal with her later." Voldemort murmured. Ginny began to fight and squrim but Lucius had a good grip on her. They dissapeared in the black cloud. And Voldemort drew his wand, Harry and Draco (they had picked up their wands) drew their wands once more. They all shot a spell at the same time. There was a cry of death...

RCA: Total cliffhanger, yeah.

RMX: I am really getting confused...you change your mind too many times.

RCA: No ownage. But fake cookies and icing to reviewers.

RMX: Totally. Hey! Alex texted me back!

RCA: First BF thing. (Rolls eyes)


	8. Life or Death

RCA; This is one twisted chapter, but whatever. It's what I felt like writing. My internets back up and running. My new story is called Girl, and it should be up rly soon.

RMX: Yeah, totally.

Ginny Weasley opened her eyes and let out a moan of pain. She was tied to a wall in a stone room with a crackling fire in the tall fireplace, a chair the color of blood, and a rug of black silk. Ginny looked down at herself, realizing that she was wearing the same outfit she had been wearing when she was kidnapped. Her thighs were on fire, as they gave that twitch of pain she felt everyday. There was a creak as the wooden floor gave an unhealthy groan. She looked at the door, and it opened. Voldemort came in and smiled icily at her. She felt an icy chill run up her spine as he came close. Ginny felt her skin goosebump, as his fingers scraped her arm.

"So, are you afraid Mrs. Malfoy?" He asked. Ginny couldn't lie but, amazingly, she did.

"No, I am not afraid." Ginny whispered, her voice cracking. His face was instantly up next to hers.

"You are deathly afraid beacuse you know I am going to kill you." Voldemort murmred in her ear. Ginny gasped and felt her eyes water. She knew he spoke the truth, and she feared death. Voldemort drew his wand and put it up to her neck.

"Crucio."

He laughed at her screaming, her pain, her tears. Ginny thrashed around the wall and prayed Draco was having more fun than she was.

Draco Malfoy ran back to the castle, in hope of finding Ginny. He ran past Trevor, who was holding an unconcious Lacie in his arms. He ran past Neville, fighting Bellatrix. He ran to the stone steps and through the doors, and right into a fireplace; he flooed to his mothers house.

"Mother?" Draco cried. He looked down at his arm, covered in blood and bruised and mud. He rubbed his face and tried to wipe away the tears. Narcissa came running in the room with his baby in her arms. She looked at Draco, and without Ginny, understood.

"Draco." She said. Draco walked out of the fireplace and into the kitchen, where he took a cloth and wiped his arm clean. He didn't understand why his father had taken his beloved. Why did that arse have to take her. He felt a new batch of tears run down his pale, bloody cheeks. Narcissa came in and, once he was cleaned up, handed him the baby.

"That stupid arse man I call my father. Where is he?" Draco whispered, holding down emotion. The baby snuggled close to her father's warmth. Draco looked at the child. Her tuff of red hair stood out among her pale skin, she opened her eyes. Blue-gray. Draco looked up and smiled weakly.

"What is her name, son?" Narcissa asked. Draco looked away from her face and thought of the night where they were thinking of names.

-Flashback-

"Draco, we need to think of a name for this baby. I want to see her happy with her name." Ginny said. Draco looked up from his book, and smiled.

"What names do you like?" Draco asked. Ginny smiled.

"I like the name Shila. It sounds so pretty, what do you think."

"I was actually thinking Audrey. Or Breanna." Draco pointed out. Ginny giggled.

"I think we should play rock, paper, scissors for names." Ginny laughed. Draco put down his book and climbed into the bed with her.

"I think we should look at her, and then decide." Draco compromised, Ginny nodded and putted him close. They kissed passionatly and smiled together.

"I think it should be Shila." Ginny said. Draco laughed and continued to kiss her. She hugged him.

-End Flashback-

Draco felt the tears running down his face as he said her name, crisp to his lips.

"Her name is Shila. Shila Anne Malfoy."

Narcissa nodded as he handed her back. Draco planted a kiss on Shila's forehead, and on his mother's cheek bafore apparating back to Hogwarts.

"Ferret!" Ron screamed. Draco looked at Ron, and ran over to him. "Where's Harry?"

"In the forest," Draco said dryly, "But it's all as planned. Trust me."

"Where's my sister?" Ron asked again. Draco looked down.

"I honestly don't know. But I will get her back, I can honestly promise you that." Draco claimed as he thought of their baby, safe in her grandmothers arms. He thought of Ginny, probally dead by now. He hoped not.

"What are you going to do?" Ron demanded. Draco looked into his eyes, and took immediate charge.

"If you care about Ginny, you'll have to listen to me. And trust me." Draco began, "First, we need to get a search party and find all the places the Dark Lord might have her. I promise you Ron, we will find her."

"I believe you." Ron agreed. He ran off to find members of the DA, still willing to fight. Trevor came up to Draco.

"Where is that guy who thinks he's all Dark and Lordish?" Trevor asked. His face was ready to kill.

"I don't know but he had Ginny."

"He's hurt Lacie, with dark magic. And he put the Dark Mark on her arm. When I find him, I am going to show _him_ true evil. True hatrid. I am giong to kill him." Trevor shouted. Draco grabbed to shoulder of his best mate. Trevor began to cry.

"Where is Lacie. And is her...baby all right?" Draco asked. Trevor looked up at him.

"He killed the baby, and they said Lacie wasn't going to make in through the night if they couldn't conjure up a potion fast enough."

"Go be with her, and tell her everything is going to be all right. Even if it's not. And don't forget," Draco said, as Trevor got up off the steps, "Tell her how much you love her. You may not get another chance."

Trevor nodded and left, leaving Draco by himself. He thought of the last time he said, I love you, to Ginny...

RCA: Poor Lacie and Ginny, all by themselves. They may die, they may not.

RMX: It depende on reviewers. And reviews. So review and you may find out, this weekend, who dies, sho lives and who has her baby.

RCA: So review and no ownage BTW. And my internet's down until it's up and running. But as soon as it is, I promise that I will post!! Srry readers!


	9. Found

RCA: Srry that I haven't updated in a while, my internet kicked me off. I hated writing this chapter. You can assume Lacie and Trevor are very happy together.

RMX: This is the last chapter, other than the next one. It is based on 5 years later.

RCA: Well read and there's more at the bottom. Review too!

Draco Malfoy trudged thorught his flat, toddler Shila in arm. He had heard a soft knock and was trying to make his way to the door. He hugged Shila when she stirred in his arms, and he clicked his tounge when she began to whimper. Draco opened the door and nearly dropped the baby when he say who it was.

"Draco. Can I come in?" Ginny asked. She wiped a blood stain away from her mouth and slowly entered her old home. She didn't know what to do or say. She had been missing for three years now. She had grown, matured from that 16 year old she once was. Her once georgeous eyes had grown weary and tired from staying up so late, and her body had grown thinner and smalled. Her once lively skin was pale and sickly looking, and her voice hid her emotions.

"Let me go put Shila down and I'll be right out. Make yourself at home, honey." Draco said, hurrying off to put his child down. Once he came back, he sat next to Ginny on the couch.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried. Draco shook his head and put his arms around her. She shrugged him off. "I'll get you dirty!"

"I don't really care! You are my wife and I haven't seen you in, about three years! Shila, our daughter, she doesn't even know you exhist!" Draco told her. She thoguht of Shila and felt tears run down her face but didn't bother them. She moved away from Draco, feeling so unusual around her husband.

"I'm so sorry! I haven't even gotten used to being with anyone other than Tom." Ginny whispered, whiping tears from her face.

"Tom?"

"Voldemort. I had been his "love child" as he called it. I was his slave. And not to shine shoes and clean dishes."

"Wow. How did you get away?" Draco asked. Ginny looked up at him with eyes so red and her face so stretched.

"He let me go, in a matter of speaking." Ginny giggled awkwardly, "When he had finished with...with me, I snuck out of the room and out of the house we were in. I ran through the forest an-and apparated out. I don't know. I thought of here and apparated right to the doorstep."

"That was the popping noise that I heard. I was putting her down and I heard it and she cried. I was so pissed, but not anymore. I'm glad Shila was sick and didn't fall asleep." Draco reassured Ginny as she began to cry again. Draco got up and pulled her off the couch. She followed as he pulled her down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Why don't you clean up, and I'll bring you some clothes." Draco offered. She nodded and waited util he had brought her a pair of panties and one of his shirts before she stripped her other clothes off and turned on the water. She liked the way the water ran over her body, so warm and comforting. Nothing that the Dark Lord had done to her. She finished her shower and put her new clothes on, they smelt like Draco. She smiled and walked down the hall to the last door and peaked in.

"Hey baby. Do you want me to leave you alone for a bit?" Draco asked. Ginny shook her head and slowly climbed in the bed and turned over. Draco put his book down and rolled over to Ginny. She felt his arm slip over her waist as his breathing slowed down. Ginny sighed, never feeling this love, and closed her eyes.

"I'll always be yours." She promised.

_Two weeks later_

Ginny rolled over and woke up, feeling the spot next to her empty. Draco had left two days after she had come back, and Shila was getting sicker by the day. She sighed and realized how late it was.

"12:46? Shit." Ginny murmured to herself. She drug herself out of bed and put her hair up in a ponytail. She put on some shorts and walked down the hall to Shila's bedroom. She stood in the doorway for a little whipe before entering her child's room. Shila was still sleeping when Ginny came by the day-bed. Ginny bent down by the childs face and smiled.

"Shila? Time to wake up sweetie." Ginny whispered, putting her hand on the toddlers arm. She was as cold as death. Ginny's smile lowered slowly to a frown when Shila didn't stir. Ginny shook the childs arm and picked Shila up gently.

"Shila?" Ginny said a little louder. "Shila? Baby, wake up. Please stop scaring mummy!" Ginny shook Shila a bit harder and put her lips to the baby's forehead. It was cold, and lifeless. Ginny put her ear to Shila's chest, and upon hearing no pulse, cried out.

"Shila! Wake up baby! Shila!' Ginny ran to the fireplace and flooed to St. Mungos. Several nurses ran up to her and took Shila. Ginny dropped to the floor when a doctor came up to her and told her the news. Shila wasn't going to wake up. The fireplace gave off the green glow as Harry Potter stepped out of the fireplace. He took one look at Ginny and rushed to her side.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered, holding her shoulders. Ginny tried to shake him off, but couldn't. She stood up and faced her ex. The doctor walked off to attend to other matters. Ginny felt her ring slowly slip off her finger, and fall to a clinging noise on the floor. She picked it up and fingered it, but put it in her pocket and looked up at him, his face showing that he truly cared about her.

"Harry." She cried, her voice severly cracking.

"Where's Malfoy?"

"I haven't the foggiest. Can you help me?" Ginny asked. Harry helped her to the fireplace and the dissapeared in the green fire.

RCA: This is so short, but the next chapter is five years later, if my computer will let me load. Or if it'll even let me on the internet...

RMX: So read and review.

RCA: Last chapter should be up in an hour or so (I wish), when the internet decites to stop being an idiot and I can upload it. 

RMX: Keep in touch. The new story, Girl should be up right after the last chapter.

RCA: Bye, for now at least.


	10. 5 Years Later

RCA: Super short but just a brief overview on what happened after all those years of waiting. And Ginny-

RMX: And Ginny betrayed his trust.

RCA: This is the final chapter, but good news! I am currently working on a new story. It's called Girl. It's Draco/Ginny, and it's really sweet. And sad.

RMX: So read and reaviw so we can continue more stories, maybe better than this one. LOL!

5 years later-

"Ginny?" Draco Malfoy asked, tapping a red-headed woman on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at Draco. She smiled.

"Draco?" He nodded. Ginny paid for her book and walked down Diagon Alley with him. Draco bought a coffee for them both as they went along.

"It's good to see you again." Draco said. Ginny smiled and put a hand over her large stomace. Draco looked her up and down before sighing.

"It's good to see you too. How have you been?" Ginny asked. Draco took a deep breath and let it out.

"I've been...abroad."

"Ah. So," Ginny began, sitting on a bench near the store they were both shopping at, "Any kids, or a wife for you?" 

"Nah. I'm due to marry Pansy though. How about you?" Draco asked, putting his money in his pocket and sipping at the coffee he had.

"Oh. I'm due in August, that's in four mothes. I've got my little boy, Cason, and a baby girl who's name is Emily. And I'm married to Harry, obviously."

"I thought you said...a long time ago at Hogwarts, and that I left-"

"Look Draco, what I said had changed. I no longer have Shila, and I no longer have what we used to have. I'm sorry." Ginny spilt. Draco looked at her.

"What happened to Shila?" Draco questioned.

"She died, after you left. About a week after you left to do whatever you were doing. I had no idea what happened. One day, she just didn't wake up." Ginny said dryly. Draco dropped the subject.

"How did you ever get out of that predicament you were in? With," He dropped his voice, "Voldemort."

"Oh, I've already told you."

"You never told me where you had been before when you showed up on my doorstep, soaking wet. Covered in blood, crying for your baby. And I was your husband." Draco agrued. Ginny moved her hand on her enormous belly and looked at him.

"I honestly thought you were dead. My ring came off after you had left and I went to Harry for help. I'm sorry." Ginny whispered.

"It's fine, but I really whished you had waited for me." Draco murmured. Ginny reached into her pocket and took out the ring, his ring he had given her. She handed in to him, and he took it, she didn't cry. She didn't love him anymore, but he would die for her, she truly didn't care that she had broken his heart and soul. She just sat there, emotionless.

They were quiet for a moment. Draco looked up at Harry, who had suddently appeared He heald two bags, filled to the brim with baby things. Harry put the bags down and shook Draco's hand. He helped Ginny up, picked up the bags and waited for them to say goodbye.

"So, Draco. I'll see you around." Ginny waved. Draco waved back and sat there, siping his coffee. Whishing it was him, holding those baby bags. Or better yet, holding a baby...and Shila.

RCA: And that is the end of my saga. How sad, but new story to occupy my depleeding time from school and crap. It sucks.

RMX: Totally. Well, have fun being bored until RCA finally posts again. JK.

RCA: But trust me, I'll be having fun writing stories, even sadder and more tragic. But it depends if I feel happy or sad.


End file.
